1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which directly apply soles composed of rubber treads and polyurethane intermediate layers to shoe shafts in the manufacture of footwear.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to make footwear by first casting a tread of rubber in a first injection moulding machine, then inserting this tread into the moulding station of a second moulding machine, i.e., so as to leave a hollow area between the rubber tread and a shoe shaft, and then injecting polyurethane into the hollow area to provide an intermediate sole (layer) between the rubber tread and the shoe shaft. However, this manufacturing technique has the disadvantage that the two portions of the sole (the rubber tread and the polyurethane intermediate layer) are produced in two separate production procedures, such that not only are two machines needed, but additional operating personnel are needed as well. As such, this manufacturing technique involves a considerable investment in time and money.